Current methods for searching for information about an individual, e.g. telephone number, address, etc., where the information resides in multiple databases is to search each database singly, i.e. one database at a time. This approach is slow, requiring large amounts of time to search each individual database. Further, the approach is inefficient, repetitively and sequentially searching each database including inapplicable databases, e.g. searching for an individual's telephone number in an email directory.
Relatedly, a current approach for updating an individual's information is to submit changes to an administrator, who then updates the data on a central server. This approach is slow, and often the administrator will not receive changes until long after the change occurrence, if at all. In the period between the change in the employee's information and the update of the central server by the administrator, the employee is not locatable.
Tons of corporate contact information already exists in corporate databases. What is needed is a means of making this information accessible to all audiences the corporation desires to provide access. When you can find someone's contact information, mergers, office moves, and employee relocation usually render it out of date. The present invention fixes this by enabling the individual employee to make the appropriate updates to their contact information, as it changes.